Edge & Kelly
by sweetchick1
Summary: Kelly Gibson comes into the WWf with high hopes for success. When she meets Edge, the attraction and chemistry is instant, but then Christian suprises her with something that could possibly break her and Edge apart forever.


Title: Edge & Kelly  
  
Summary: Kelly Gibson comes into the WWF with high hopes for success. When she meets Edge, the attraction and chemistry is instant, but then Christian suprises her with something that could possibly break her and Edge apart forever. R&R  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Edge flung his equipment bag over his right shoulder and walked through the door into the arena for WWF Smackdown. He figured that tonight wouldn't be any different from all the other WWF events that he attended, but little did he know, something was going to happen. He looked down at his watch. He had plenty of time to get ready for his match against Booker T. As he walked further, his eyes moved to the left of him into the corner where the coffee stand was. Standing back on to him, getting some coffee, was a woman that he didn't really recognize from the back. She was fairly tall, a little shorter than him though. Fairly slim. Probably about the same size as Lita maybe. She had very blonde, straight hair, a little ways past her shoulders, and she was wearing a red 3/4 sleeve top and black pants. Edge removed his sunglasses and tucked them into the collar of his shirt. Something told him to walk over there and meet the girl. He quietly walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around to face him. She's so beautiful, thought Edge. She had very bright blue eyes that seemed to sparkle when she smiled at him. "Hi. I don't believe we've met, i'm Edge." His heart thumped wildly in his chest, he hoped she couldn't hear it as well as he could. She smiled at him, the attraction between them was anything but subtle. "I'm Kelly Gibson. I'm new in the business, it's nice to meet you." Wow, he's so gorgeous, Kelly thought to herself. She reached out her hand in hope for him to shake it, but he surprised her when he gently kissed it, not removing his eyes from hers. They smiled at each other, "So you're new in the business?" Edge asked her. "Yeah, this is my first day. I'm really nervous. I don't have a match scheduled for tonight, Vince just told me to come tonight and meet all the superstars before I start to wrestle." Edge had an idea. "Ahh, well i'll introduce you to some of the people in the back, and how would you like to accompany me to the ring tonight for my match against Booker T?" Edge anxiously awaited for a yes. Kelly was glowing, she wanted nothing more than to get to know this man better. "I'd love to!" She beamed. Edge was ecstatic. "Great! Now i'll introduce you to some of the superstars." He took her arm in his, as they walked away.  
  
You think you know me.. Edge's entrance music hit and him and Kelly walked out together, arm in arm, smiling. The crowd cheered and whistled at the two, most were whistling at Kelly, she was indeed very attractive. The most beautiful woman in the world to Edge. She got into the ring with him as he jumped onto the turnbuckles, as he did all the time. She was just gazing at him as he entertained the crowd. She thought he was so great. She thought that from the moment she saw him. Booker T's music hit. Kelly and Edge exchanged smiles as she walked out of the ring and stood over to the side. The attraction was growing. Kelly cheered Edge on throughout the entire match, motivating him to impress her as much as he could. He definitely succeded in doing that. Edge delivered a spear to a weary Booker T and pinned him, 1-2-3. Kelly jumped and cheered and ran into the ring, jumping into his arms for a big hug, congratulating him on his success. They walked up the ramp and into the back together.  
  
Edge showered and got back into his regular clothes. Kelly was waiting for him in the hallway. She was sipping on coffee and carrying on a conversation with Lita and the Hardys. Edge picked up his bag and opened his dressing room door. "Hey guys." He said to the trio that Kelly was chatting with. "Hey Edge." They said. "Well we better get going, we'll see you guys later! Bye!" The three of them left. "They're nice." Said Kelly, smiling at Edge, happy that things were going well between them. "Yeah, they are. I'm glad you're getting to know some of the stars." Edge smiled at her, revealing his perfect teeth. "I'm glad too. It's all thanks to you, if you weren't here than I probably would've been too shy to meet everyone. Thank you for being so nice to me." She kissed him on the cheek, sending hot and cold shivers through Edge's body. He put his hand on his cheek, it was warm from her lips. "It was my pleasure, Kelly. Listen, um, are you busy now?" The show was just about over. Kelly was ecstatic at the thought of going on a date with Edge. "No, i'm not actually." She said, trying not to sound as excited as she really was, which was REALLY excited. "Well, would you like to go out for dinner with me or something?" Edge asked, nearly stuttering. Kelly could sense the nervousness in his voice, this flattered her. She stroked his cheek, which was warm from his blushing, "Edge, I would love to." Her smile meant more to him at that moment than all the title belts in the world. Hand in hand, they walked out to his car and drove away.  
  
"I'll have a bowl of vegetable soup and a glass of water please." Kelly handed her menu to the waitor. "I'll have the same." Said Edge. The waitor walked away. The restaurant was very quiet. The lights were dimmed and soft music played in the background. "So tell me about yourself. I want to get to know you better." Edge said to Kelly. She smiled, "What do you want to know?" Kelly asked him, smiling, not knowing what to expect. "Everything." He answered. Kelly grinned. "Okay, well i'm 26 years old. My birthday is May 12th, so i'll be 27 in a few months. I'm from Albany, New York, but I moved to Las Vegas 7 years ago and went to college. I've been interested in the WWF since I was like 12. In fact I used to beat up my brother, pretending I was Hulk Hogan." Edge chuckled. "It's been my dream for so many years to be a WWF superstar, and now it's a reality, and I'm so thankful." Edge looked into her bright blue eyes and placed his hand over hers on the table. "I'm glad you're happy. You deserve all the happiness that comes to you." They looked into each other's eyes for a few moments. What have I ever done to deserve such a wonderful person in my life? Kelly asked herself. Before she had time to think about anything else, Edge was leaning over and kissing her passionately. Kelly felt a strong sense of comfort and happiness with this man, like nothing else she had ever felt before. There was no way she was going to  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
After spending hours and hours together during the weekend, Monday night Raw came, and Edge and Kelly were closer than ever. They arrived together at the arena and walked inside, hand in hand, cuddling with each other as they walked to Edge's dressing room. Off to the side, Christian and Rob Van Dam were watching as they entered the dressing room. "They sure seem happy together." Rob said. Christian grinned and chuckled. "Yeah, they sure do. It's too bad that it won't last." Rob got a puzzled look on his face and looked at Christian, "What do you mean?" Christian cleared his throat, and began to walk away, "You'll see, you'll see."  
  
In the dressing room, Edge was rummaging through his bag as Kelly fixed up her hair. "I think i'm gonna go get some coffee." She informed him, "Okay, hurry back." Kelly walked out of his room, she closed the door behind her and began to head towards the coffee machine, before running into none other than Christian. "Oh. Hello Kelly." Kelly was well aware of the history between Edge and Christian, and felt slightly uncomfortable. "Hello Christian." She began to walk away, but Christian grabbed her arm. "I'm afraid that we have to talk." Kelly began to get nervous. Christian held out a sheet of paper, it looked like some kind of form, or a contract. It was a contract, the one she had signed to be in the WWF. "Why do you have that?" She asked him, trying to grab it from him, he pulled away. "I have some news that you may not like. You see, I assumed that you didn't read the fine print on this contract, otherwise you would have talked to me about it already." Christian grinned, Kelly was very confused. "What are you talking about?" She started to think about Edge, did it have something to do with Edge? This was, after all, his brother. "You see, according to the fine print on this contract, you are my acquaintance to the ring from now on. We have a working relationship now." Christian pointed to some fine print on the contract. Kelly grabbed it out of his hands and began to read. Indeed, it said that she would from now on have to accompany Christian to the ring and have a working relationship with him. "Mr.McMahon never mentioned this to me!" She stated. "He shouldn't have to. You should have read all of it before signing, especially the fine print, because we all know that the fine print on stuff usually has the most important info." Kelly sighed angrily, she wanted to accompany Edge to the ring, and have a working and romantic relationship with him. "Fine. I guess you and I are now, business partners. I'll go tell Edge." Christian stopped her, "Oh, I guess I should have mentioned already, since you are now with me, I make the rules for you to obide by, and from now on, you and Edge, are no more. In any way. No more romance, no more accompanying him to the ring, no more Edge and Kelly. And don't forget, I have the power to get you kicked out of the WWF, Mr.McMahon won't have you upseting me. Sorry!" Christian quietly chuckled at Kelly's shocked expression. The tears were buliding up in her eyes, it was then replaced by anger. All the fury built up inside her and she was ready to explode. Her hand jolted and she let out her anger with a harsh slap to Christian's face, he yelped out in pain. Kelly was already running to Edge's dressing room.  
  
She bolted through his door, near tears. Edge stood up and caught her as she ran into his arms. "What happened?!" He asked her as she buried her face in his chest. "The contract that I signed to get into the Federation, well the fine print said that Christian and I were going to be business partners, and that he had complete control over me. And now he's saying that you and I can't be together in any way, or else i'll be fired!" The tears released and were now streaming down Kelly's face like a waterfall. Edge wiped them away with his thumb. "Are you sure? How did you find out?" He asked, cupping her face in his hands. "Christian just stopped me in the hallway and told me! I think he's just trying to get back at you by not letting us be together. This can't be happening, I can't bare life without you!" She buried her face into his chest once again as he wrapped his loving arms around her and tried to calm her down. Inside he was enraged with anger, he couldn't believe that Christian would be so cruel as to force her to have no contact with him. Didn't Christian realize that they were in love? Or did he just not care? All these questions ran through Edge's head, and he wanted so badly to destroy Christian for hurting Kelly the way he did. "Shh, shh, calm down." He said as Kelly cried and trembled in his arms. He lifted her chin and spoke softly to her, "We'll figure out a way to be together so you can still be in the federation, i'll make sure of it. Come on, we have to go talk to Vince."  
  
"Okay, yeah, alright we'll talk then, okay bye." Vince hung up the phone. He pushed his glasses further up on his nose and read through some paperwork, when his door flung open. He looked up, "Oh, well hello you two. How are you finding things so far, Kelly?" Edge and Kelly just glared at him. "Well things were fine, until I met up with Christian a few mintes ago, you mind telling me what the hell is going on?" Kelly demanded, slamming her fist on his desk. Vince removed his glasses and sat back down to his desk, "Well, I guess you finally found out that you and Christian are now business partners. I at least figured that you would read that when you signed the contract. But, to your disappointment, I assume, you and Christian are now legal business partners. You will accompany each other to the ring, basically do everything that business partners do. After all, you did sign the contract, and regardless of if you read that part or not, it was printed there. My hands are tied." Kelly and Edge exchanged glances, disgusted with what they were hearing. "Christian said that if I have any contact with Edge, whether its in a business or pleasure manner, than he could have me fired. Is that true?" Vince sighed, "Well, i'm afraid so. Because you signed that contract, Christian does have control, and if you upset him, he can request that you be suspended or fired. After all, you're only his acquaintance, he can get you fired very easily i'm afraid." Kelly was in shock, there was no way she could bare to be in the WWF without Edge. She loved him, and he loved her. She couldn't believe that Christian would fire her if she had any contact with Edge, at anytime. Just as soon as Kelly began to plead with Vince, the door opened. "Well, just the person I was looking for." Christian walked in, grinning evily from ear to ear. Edge glared at him, he was so mad right now. "I was looking for you Kelly, looks like I have a match tonight. You have to accompany to the ring, after all, you did sign the contract." Edge became furious, every bit of anger and energy inside him piled up and then he exploded. He was beating Christian furiously, cursing at him with every swing he took. Vince ran over and separated the two, "Wait a minute, wait a minute, this is my office damn it! If you two want to beat the hell out of each other, then take it to the ring!" Christian cupped his face with his right hand, it was sore from Edge's beating. "You know what Vince, that's a great idea. I'll see you in the ring, brother. Come on Kelly." He grabbed Kelly's arm and dragged her out of the office. Edge was about to run after them, but Vince caught his arm. "I know you love that girl, but regardless of how much you love her, she signed a contract, and that contract states that Christian has full control over her. And if Christian says that she is to have no more contact with with in any way, at any time, than you guys are going to just have to accept it, or else Kelly will be fired." Edge pulled out of Vince's grasp. He glared at him. "I have to go get ready for my match."  
  
Edge's music hit and he walked down the ramp furiously. He threw his long leather jacket off to the side and eaggerly waited for Christian to come out, with Kelly. Christians entrance music blasted, sending the crowd into loud boos. Christian grinned as he walked out from behind the curtain. Kelly was a few steps behind him, a very sad and hurt expression on her face. Edge couldn't stand to see Kelly sad, he loved making her happy. When Christian was turned back on to Edge, Edge jumped out of the ring and ran up to Christian, hitting him from behind and knocking him down. He was beating on him furiously. He bent down and picked Christian up, running towards the ring with him, slamming him into the steel stairs. Kelly cheered as Edge continued to beat Christian within an inch of his life. The match ended with Edge's spear and then pinning Christian for the 1-2-3. Kelly cheered for a moment, but stopped when she realized that this might be the last time she ever saw Edge, and to her, that was worse than being fired. She decided that for that moment, she didn't care what Christian thought. She walked up the steps and into the ring, as Edge watched her, with passion and love in his eyes. She stood face to face with Edge, only inches separated them. As they looked into each others eyes, their love blossomed even more. Just in case this would be their last time together, Kelly wanted to give Edge something to remember her by. She wrapped her arms around the man she loved and pulled him close in a very passionate, lustrous kiss. This hurt, simply because it could have been the very last kiss they shared together. When their kiss ended, Kelly raised Edge's hand in victory. It hurt both of them so bad to know that they couldn't be together, but as Vince said, they would just have to try to accept it. But they couldn't even have any contact whatsoever, that hurt so bad. With one final hug, Edge left the ring. He kept looking back at Kelly who was standing in the ring, trying to get Christian back on his feet. She was going to have to do this from now on, so she might as well start now. Edge looked back at the woman he loved more than anything, as she seemed to drift further and further away. He took one last look at the love of his life, and disappeared behind the curtains.  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
"Kelly!" Christian shouted. It was 3 days later on Smackdown, and they were showing highlights from Raw. "What do you want now?" She sighed, so frustrated with everything that was going on. "Care to explain that?" He pointed at the TV in his dressing room. Kelly looked at it. They were showing highlights from after the match between Edge and Christian. They showed the passionate kiss and hug between Edge and Kelly. Kelly grew nervous, even though on Monday night she couldn't care less. Christian crossed his arms, Kelly was silent. "Need I remind you, that I have full control of you. I could get you fired with the snap of a finger, so don't push it woman. I'll let you off with that one, but be careful." Christian turned back around and rummaged through his equipment bag. Kelly was so mad at Christian. He practically ruined her life. Even if she had to be his business partner and acquaintance, he didn't have to forbid her to see Edge. That was the worst of it. She walked out of Christian's dressing room and slammed the door on the way out.  
  
"I am so sick of my brother. He's forced Kelly to be with him at all times these past 3 days. He's treating her like garbage, and I miss her like crazy! Isn't there something you can do Vince?" Edge pleaded with Vince. He had arrived in his office only minutes earlier. "Well-" Before Vince got a chance to speak, his door opened and in walked Kelly. "I can't-" She stopped when she saw Edge. Seeing his beautiful face only added to her pain. The same was true for him. She began again, "I can't handle this god damn prick! He's making my life a living hell! I know we've only been together for 3 days, but if you were in my shoes, ohhh you'd understand."  
  
"Whats the big problem?" Vince asked, leaning back in his chair. Kelly began, "I can honestly say that he is the most annoying person I have ever met in my life. He is so controlling it's not even funny, he's rude, loud, immature, and even when I've tried to discuss business with him, he goes on about all the title belts he's won! I know that I should have read the whole contract and that's my fault, but you're the owner Vince, there has to be something you can do, anything at all, just so Christian doesn't have to control me anymore, and I can be back with Edge." She smiled at the man that was standing next to her, he smiled back. Vince sensed the love between the two. "Okay. There may be something I can possibly do, since i'm the owner and all, but I am stretching it a bit. The only way that you have a chance to be back with Edge and out of Christian's life, is if Edge and Christian, at No Way Out, have the first ever 'Winner Gets The Girl' match. If Edge wins, than you and Edge can continue with your relationship and Christian can be totally out of the picture. But if Christian wins, than the contract still stands, and you'll still have to stay away from Edge, unless Christian directs otherwise. Thats all I can do." Kelly and Edge were overjoyed at the thought that their relationship now had a chance. "Oh thank you so much Vince, I can't thank you enough!" And on that note, Edge and Kelly left Vince's office.  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
It was No Way Out. Christian pulled on his elbowpads for his match against Edge. Kelly sat stretched out on the chair in his dressing room, grinning. Christian walked over to her and bent down, so he was in her face. "You know, I should fire you for just requesting this match, but I want to see the expression on your face when I beat your ex loverboy and have full control over you. So you better wash that smile off of your face, because you have nothing to smile about." He stood back up and fixed his shirt. Kelly stood up. "We'll see, we'll see. Now let's just go, the match is gonna start in a few minutes."  
  
Edge walked out to the ring, grinning, very confident that he was going to get Kelly back. He was all smiles as he stood on the turnbuckles, energizing the crowd. Christian's music then hit, and out walked him and Kelly. He looked at Edge, and then pointed to Kelly and shook his head, sending him the message 'You aren't gonna get her.'  
  
They wasted no time beating on each other with every bit of energy they had. Kelly stood on the side of the ring, cheering on Edge. Finally, Edge delivered a spear and pinned Christian for the 1-2-3. Kelly was going frantic outside the ring. She wasted no time getting into the ring and jumping into Edge's arms. They passionately kissed several times, and Kelly raised his hand in victory. She looked down at a very dizzy Christian, and kicked him several times in the ribs. Edge pulled her away and occupied her lips in a wonderful kiss. When they were out of the ring, Edge took her into his arms and carried her up the ramp and behind the curtains, nothing could make them happier than they were right at that moment.  
  
After a very wonderful and passionate loving back at their hotel, Edge cuddled into Kelly like a teddy bear. She was back on to him. His chin was on her shoulder. He laid kisses on the back of her neck and shoulder and slid his arm over her. He loved the feel of her soft, warm skin against him. He decided that he had to ask her something. "Kelly?" She sighed, eyes still closed, "Mmm hmm?" She sounded so beautiful Edge thought. "Do you think we're moving too fast?" Kelly opened her eyes and turned her body to face him, "Adam, I love you. I know we've only been together for almost a month, but from the moment I saw you, I knew you were the one. I loved you when I first saw you, and I love you a thousand times more now. But if you think we're going too fast, then we can slow down, I don't want you to feel rushed." Edge liked the fact that she called him by his real name instead of his alias. "No, no I don't feel rushed at all, I love the way things are going, I just had to find out if you thought things were going to fast, because...." He turned around and opened the drawer on the nightable and pulled something out. He turned back around to face Kelly. Before speaking again, he laid a tender kiss upon her lips and stroked her cheek. He then revealed a tiny little box. Kelly's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "Kelly Gibson, I love you. I loved you from the moment I saw you, and nothing in the world could possibly tear me away from you. Will you marry me?" Kelly was in a state of shock, tears of joy were filling her eyes. She pulled Edge towards her and kissed him passionately, "Yes! Yes i'll marry you!" Edge slipped the ring on her finger. It was perfect.  
  
For the rest of the night, they showed each other just how strong their love was.  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
November 16th. It was time for Monday night Raw. Lots of things had happened since February. Lillian Garcia spoke, "Ladies and gentleman, the next match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, Kelly Copeland."  
  
THE END let him go. 


End file.
